


Casual Saturday

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Day to Day Life at Hogwarts [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Attire, Casual Saturday, Gen, House Bonding, New Friendships, Slytherins need to look up the definition of casual, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Headcanon: “Casual” Saturday<br/>Every Saturday students wear whatever they want to wear. Gryffindors are typically seen in their hoodies, sweatpants and big comfortable shirts. Ravenclawers pull out their favourite band/book/movie shirts with their comfortable jeans and all kinds of accessories like buttons, colourful socks and things for in their hair. Hufflepuffs dress in their favourite sweater dresses, cable sweaters, scarfs and beanies to stay nice, warm and comfortable.<br/>But the Slytherins? They are the Kings and Queens of Classy and Elegance, wearing their suits and elegant dresses, looking as if they’re going to a business meeting. They know how to dress to impress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> My first original headcanon. Yeey! Thanks everyone for the hits and kudos. It means the world to me. If you've any ideas/headcanons/etc you want me to write, leave me a message and we shall discuss it!
> 
> Edit: Forgot to put it in the series, silly me

I was sitting at the lunch table, staring at the Slytherin table, my chin on my hand. It was casual Saturday, so I was wearing my comfortable jeans and a big hoodie I had stolen from my older brother. It was so much more comfortable than the mandatory school uniform. My friends were all wearing easy and comfortable clothes, although you could pick up some kind of general style per House.

               Gryffindors tended to dress like I was dressed; wide hoodies and shirts with either jeans but usually sweatpants. We would just lounge around and fool with each other or attend our clubs. The Hufflepuffs were the masters of combining sweaters, scarfs and beanies in all colours and patterns. Especially with Christmas they had the most awesome sweaters, many knitted themselves. It kept them warm as well when they would go aside and work in the gardens or hang around the Lake.

               The Ravenclawers generally pulled on their favourite band/book/game/movie or whatever shirts with nice jeans, adding call kinds of accessories as well. They tended to be rather colourful and hang around having heated discussions about their interests. I liked just hanging around them and listen to their fascinating arguments and learn new things.

               And the Slytherin? I think they needed to look up the word  _casual_ , although I wasn’t truly complaining. Practically each and every one of them was dressed up in three-piece suits or beautiful dresses with everything that came along with it. They looked as if they were going to a meeting with the President from somewhere or came straight out of the twenties when they still knew how to dress.

               “Earth to Lysa.” I snapped out of my thoughts as Megan waved her hand before my eyes. She, Samuel and Lucas were looking curious at me. I smile sheepish as I blink, tearing my gaze away from a group of sixth year Slytherins – fellow classmates.

               ‘Sorry, you were saying?” I apologised as I sip my pumpkin juice. They looked curious at me, then looked back to where I had looked, turning back to me with raised eyebrows. I blinked innocently at them. “I’ll be right back!” They looked confused at me as I got up.

               “Where are you going?” Lucas asked confused and I give a reassuring smile.

               “Just going to give some people a compliment!” Before they could stop me or my bravery left me, I moved to the Slytherin table and the group I had been staring at earlier. I swallow as the five of them looked up from their books – ignoring the forest green eyes with rings of amber. I smile at Abigail. C’mon, Lysa, you’re a Gryffindor. You can give a girl a compliment.      

               “You look gorgeous today, Abigail. I really love the way you did your hair,” I smile friendly at her and I watch her pale blue eyes widen in surprise, but a hesitant smile appeared on her face.

               “Thank you, Lysa. You look comfortable,” she told me amused and I laughed, brushing my wild hair back as I shifted my weight on my legs.

               “Casual Saturday means look like a hobo at Gryffindor,” I joke and they chuckled amused. “I would love to look as sharp as you lot, but I have no idea how!” I admitted sheepish and blushed soft as I met Tarek’s eyes. He looked too handsome in his dark blue suit with blue striped waistcoat.

               “I uh…you know…got to go again. Have a nice Saturday!” I stammer, feeling suddenly so self-conscious around them. I turned but I felt a slender hand grab my wrist softly.

               “You want me to do your hair?” Abigail asked with a friendly warm smile as I looked back. I blinked surprised at her.

               “You want to do that?” She nodded and moved so she straddled the bench, patting the spot. I beamed and sat down, looking down at my hands. Abigail got brushes, combs and what not out of nowhere and start to work on my hair. I was expecting them to stay quiet or talk and ignore me, but they started talking and joking with me. It didn’t matter that our Houses were big rivals, we were just hanging out as Abigail was doing her magic with my hair.

               Twenty, thirty years ago, you wouldn’t be able to imagine this happening but the gaps between the Houses were disappearing year by year and becoming more united. There would always be rivalry and that made it fun. Nevertheless, moments like this, showed that we could become stronger together.

               I smiled as my Gryffindor friends joined as well and we just talked and enjoyed each other’s company, fooling around. My eyes met Tarek’s from time to time, making me blush as he always smile a bit wider.

               “So, finished!” Abigail declared and Megan handed me a mirror. I gasped surprised as she had managed to time the wild mess of curls, making my hair look fabulous. I looked back at her and give her an excited hug. I could feel her surprise but she melted quickly and hugged me back.

               “Thank you!” I giggled excited and we smiled at each other.

               “Just come to me when you want tips. I’ll come to you when I want to look like a hobo.” Her eyes twinkled mischievous and I laughed hearty, knowing deep in my heart I had made a new friend.

               I let her go and she started chatting with Megan, my eyes meeting Tarek’s again who looked with a warm smile at me.

               “You look beautiful,” he told me and I blushed as I blinked rapidly, his hand untangling one curl from the complex style. “But, this is more you,” he whisper low and it made me feel even better. I just smiled at him and sat closer to him, our hands between us and softly touching each other.

               Yes, I made some new friends and hopefully, something more.


End file.
